


Of a Queen's Mind

by aldergroves



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, introspective thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldergroves/pseuds/aldergroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagertha quiets the gods' clamoring in Aslaug's mind and Aslaug aches to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Queen's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> a hugehugehuge thank you to [ellen](http://smirenye.tumblr.com/) for being my beta, this fic wouldn't be anything without you!  
> also, can you believe that AO3 has no only Aslaug/Lagertha fics in it yet? or that at least it didn't have the tag before this

Aslaug is bearing Ragnar his fourth son, and the gods are clamoring in her head.

 

Her abdomen hurts; she swears she’ll start spitting blood soon from how her son -- the son the gods prophesied would be a monster -- is thrashing inside of her, how the gods are vying for her attention and ---

and Ragnar returns, accompanied by Lagertha.

 

As his new wife, her husband bringing back his former wife should disturb Aslaug, yet strangely enough, she feels comforted by her arrival.

Lagertha is a formidable warrior; well-trained and capable of holding her own in battle. She is an excellent shield-maiden, mother, and so much more.

 

Again, even after all the violence Lagertha has wrought, she tells Ragnar she wants Lagertha to join them. She admits she would like to be Lagertha, but in all honesty she is not sure if she means she’d like to be her or to be with her: the woman whose fierceness exemplified both in combat and daily life once caught Ragnar’s eye and now hers, the woman who has the mysterious ability to stop the discord the gods cause in her mind.

 

The upheaval is paused and she’s left breathless, for once by something that isn’t the foreboding creature inside of her, Ragnar’s fifth son and sixth child.

Some days, Aslaug wishes that she had gotten to know Gyda, the daughter of Ragnar so rarely mentioned Aslaug doesn’t know much about her other than that she is dead.

She would have loved to have seen a daughter of Lagertha’s. She knows that if Lagertha’s son is remarkable, her daughter is sure to have been a sight to behold, far more similar to Lagertha than her brother. Gyda must have been close to her mother, as daughters often are, and held pieces of Lagertha’s heart that Aslaug has yet to see, but longs to know. She wants to experience everything she can about the person who has calmed the storm in her womb and brought peace to her mind. She wants to approach her, to hold a piece of her heart as well.

 

She tears her gaze away from Lagertha and again the whispers of the gods trickle and seep into her thoughts, slowly tingeing them with apprehension like seawater overtaking a sinking ship. In spite of all the noise in her head, the notion that remains vivid amongst the gods’ urgings, the one thought she can’t shake is that she wants Lagertha. She is a queen, and she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to, you can hit me up on [tumblr](http://aldergroves.tumblr.com), though i don't blog much vikings stuff


End file.
